


Transport

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, s3 spoilers in some ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: A variety of short ficlets.





	1. At Odds (Hackle, s03e02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner on Julie's first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shortly after the episode aired so it's not compliant with canon beyond that.

"Ada." Hecate materialised in front of Ada's desk. "You wanted to see me?" 

Ada looked up. "Hecate." A frown furrowed her brow; she briefly tapped her lips with her finger in thought before continuing. "How was dinner?" 

Somebody unfamiliar with Hecate might have missed the uptick in tension across her body: she straightened, just slightly; held her head a little higher. "Miss Tapioca delivered her usual standard if that's what you mean." 

"It isn't."  

Hecate scowled. "I suppose I have  _ Ms _ Hubble to thank?" 

"No, as it happens," Ada said mildly, "though I can't deny that concerns were raised. I was already wondering why, when I looked in to see how things were going, you were dining alone with the others in the antechamber so it's good to have that elucidated. Would you care to put your side of the story across? Bearing in mind," she added, looking over the rim of her glasses, "that I know as well as you there is absolutely no tradition attached to non-magical teachers." 

"Which is precisely the problem!" 

Sighing, Ada pushed her glasses up her nose. "We owe a great debt to Julie Hubble and we can gain a great deal from her presence here. Her dissolution of that living paint spell was quite ingenious, for example. I know how important tradition is to you, Hecate, but sometimes we have to create new traditions. As the oldest witch academy, some people think we're stuck in the past. I prefer to think of us as frontrunners in the things that really matter." 

"And when the next spell can't be reversed by throwing a bucket of water at it, what then?" Hecate leant slightly forward, arms rigid at her side. "She has no magic, no authority: how are the girls supposed to respect her?" 

Ada pushed herself to her feet. "How are the girls supposed to respect her when their teacher models such blatant disrespect in front of them?" 

"I told you I would give her a wide berth and then you announced, without  _ any  _ warning, that I would act as her mentor!"  

"Consider yourself relieved of  _ that _ position. I'm sure Miss Drill will be more than happy to take over. I had thought you might be happier if you had first chance to tell her how things should be done but no, you would rather belittle and  _ lie _ to her.”

"You are making a mistake!”

Ada leant forward, her voice sharpening. "I disagree but it is your prerogative to think that and to tell me so. I do  _ not _ expect you to act against me. You put words into my mouth, Hecate, and I do not appreciate it." 

"She does not _ belong _ here!"  

Ada planted her hands on her desk and stared unflinchingly at Hecate. 

"Funny, I seem to recall being told the same about another young new teacher a long time ago. I didn't listen then either." 

Hecate looked like she'd been slapped. Silence stretched.  

"Hecate..."  

The moment broken, Hecate abruptly transferred away. 

* * *

Ada sighed and checked the clock as if it would tell her something different this time. Gone midnight and Hecate hadn't come to their bedroom. She'd given her time to compose herself but now the situation needed resolving. It did no-one any good when she and Hecate were at odds.  

Following her location spell, Ada transferred to Hecate's living room. She was greeted by the sight of Hecate curled up and asleep in one of her (to Ada's mind) rather uncomfortable wing chairs, clutching a very familiar pink cardigan around her shoulders. A few errant strands of hair lay against her cheek: her control over her magic had evidently loosened in her sleep. 

"Hecate?" Ada leant over her and tucked the escaped strands behind Hecate's ear. Hecate stirred and made a sleepy noise of complaint. "Come to bed, dear." 

Hecate opened her eyes and blinked up at Ada. "Ada?” Returning awareness hardened in her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Ada shrugged, tried to smile. “I missed you.”

Hecate pursed her lips. “I didn’t think you wanted...” She let the sentence trail off.

“I can’t say I liked your actions but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Hecate stared at her for a long moment. “I still think you’re wrong.” The tension in her frame dropped, a slight shifting of her limbs. “But I love you too.”

Ada held out her hands. “You’re right that I should have asked you. I thought it would be best for both of you but that you wouldn’t agree.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Hecate groused but took Ada’s hands to rise from the chair.

“I’ll tell Dimity in the morning.”

Hecate huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Dimity Drill is clearly incapable of holding Ms Hubble to the required standards. If Julie Hubble is to remain, someone must inform her of what is expected.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “The required standards?”

“I shall be scrupulously accurate and faithful to the letter of school policy, since the Code is inapplicable.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s hands. “Thank you. I’m sure she’ll come through with flying colours. People can always surprise you, given half a chance.”

Hecate scowled. “Julie Hubble and I have nothing in common.”

Ada nodded. “Of course not. No-one is unfairly judging her because of her family background.” She left the  _ are they  _ unsaid.

Hecate merely grumbled and transferred them to their bedroom.


	2. Boil and Bubble (Ada, Ethel, s03e11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada summons Ethel to her office after the events of S03E11 The Broomstick Uprising.

Ada transferred to her office, sat down in her chair, tried taking deep breaths. She should calm down, she knew. She was a boil and bubble, agitated and angry, but it had been hours already and the situation had to be addressed.

Peremptorily summoning Ethel, she began "Would you like to explain to me what you thought you were doing?"

"Miss Cackle, I..." Ethel trailed off, stared at the floor.

"Surely there was some reasoning behind your actions? What did you hope to achieve, ransacking another student's bedroom, announcing your teacher's personal details to the world? What gave you the right?"

Ada thumped her hands down on her desk and pushed up out of her chair. Ethel flinched. Good, Ada thought viciously, thinking of the hours she'd just spent with Hecate sobbing in her lap, how drawn she'd looked tucked into bed even with the restful sleep charm she'd eagerly accepted wrapped around her. Weeks spent supporting her through this personal nightmare and she'd been finally ready to end it on her own terms, to move forward and accept the past in her present, only to have the chance ripped away by this most callous of acts.

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't leave this school today, Ethel Hallow. Evidently you have no respect for anyone here, not your classmates and not your teachers."

Ethel's head shot up. "No, Miss Cackle, I... I'm sorry. I really am."

"You might try being sorry before you do something like this. And then not doing it!" Ada took a deep breath. "Very well. But this is a final warning, do you understand? One more mean-spirited stunt and there will be no more discussion." And her mother held no more power over them. "I will want to see you after dinner to give you the details of your punishment."

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

"You can go." Ada opened the door and shut it after her with a wave of her hand. She sighed. Now it was time to talk to Mildred, to see if they could find a way out of this mess between them.


	3. twisted my ankle 1 (Mildred, Hecate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred trips in the corridor. From Meridel's prompt.

“Mil!”

“Millie! Are you okay?”

Mildred, spread-eagled, frowned at the floor that had suddenly become so much closer and looked up at her friends. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

“This is why we prohibit running in the corridors, Mildred Hubble.”

Mildred rolled over and sat up hurriedly, looking up at the tall dark figure looming over her. “Sorry, Miss Hardbroom. I just really—”

“I’m sure you did.” Miss Hardbroom bent over her, opening her hand a few inches above Mildred’s ankle, before straightening up and stepping back. “Can you stand?”

Maud and Enid grabbed a hand each and helped Mildred to her feet. Mildred tested her weight.

“It’s fine. Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.”

Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow. “Do it again and we’ll find out how quickly you can get to detention with a bad ankle.”

Mildred ducked her head. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate watched as the three of them moved off at a decidedly sedate pace. As they reached the corner, she twisted her wrist to transfer away. There was tea waiting for her.


	4. twisted my ankle 2 (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada twists her ankle at a party. From Meridel's prompt.

Returning with their drinks, Hecate was alarmed to find Ada leaning heavily against the wall. She had discarded one shoe and stood with her bare foot lightly resting on top of the other.

“What is it, Ada?”

Ada reached for her drink with her left hand, steadied herself by holding Hecate’s forearm with the other.

She took a long sip and, with an apologetic wince, said “I think I’ve twisted my ankle. It’s these batty _heels_. I don’t know how you do it.”

Hecate’s gaze flicked down and back up to catch Ada’s own. “Let me see?”

“I appreciate the offer, dear. But no magic till midnight, remember?”

Hecate hated parties. She hated themed parties. Themed parties where they were, for some inexplicable reason, pretending to be non-magical people were the worst of the worst, at least in her experience.

“We wouldn’t want to offend the Great Wizard now, would we?” Ada squeezed her arm lightly.

“Ada, if you’re in pain—” Hecate began. Perhaps she could blanket the place in smoke and cause an evacuation. That would bring the night to a swift close and then she could tend to Ada properly without contravening the Grand Wizard’s ridiculous rules for this ridiculous party.

“It’s not that bad.” Ada slipped on her shoe back on. “It’s only twenty minutes to midnight. We need that funding. For the good of the school, Hecate?”

The good of the school would be best served by its headmistress not insisting on crippling herself, Hecate didn’t say. Ada would be fine as soon as magic could be applied—she had that much faith in herself—and the financial necessity was unfortunately real. She didn’t like it but…

“For the good of the school.” She tried to glare. “Twenty minutes, Ada, and not a moment longer.”

“Absolutely.” Ada beamed. “Let’s go talk to him.”

Hecate hated the circumstances but still, twenty minutes of Ada leaning into her, twenty minutes of Ada’s arm around her waist wasn’t… unbearable.

As the clock struck midnight, their business successfully concluded, Ada turned her face to Hecate’s.

“Thank you, Hecate.” Her eyes sparkled. “I know I can always rely on your support.”

From anyone else, that joke would have merited an eye roll. Instead Hecate found herself smiling helplessly back.


	5. There's a leaf in your hair (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate is slightly inconvenienced in the Potions lab. From Emiline's prompt.

“There’s a leaf in your hair.”

“There’s leaves everywhere, Ada.” Hecate looked around the potions lab, which had become a veritable bower. The ceiling could scarcely be glimpsed between the spreading canopies of the trees that had erupted from the floor and desks. The contents of that overturned cauldron had definitely not been a camouflage potion.

“One of which is in your hair.” Ada smiled sunnily and made no move to change that state of affairs.

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “And? I’d do it myself, only…” She indicated with a jerk of her head the branches that trapped her arms by her side and the roots that held her feet fast to the ground, an unfortunate side effect of having been far too close to this particular tree in its first instant of growth.

“I think it looks rather fetching,” Ada said, but nonetheless floated closer to remove the offending object. She twirled it between her fingers, displaying it to Hecate. “Isn’t it a lovely colour?”

Hecate was quite sure she had never worn yellow in her life. “Did you see anything more useful from up there?”

Ada looked thoughtfully at the leaf. “There’s nothing new growing beyond the established boundary. If they’ve started dropping their leaves, the first cycle must be nearly done. It seems to be slowing as it goes. Another ten minutes and the magic should be settled enough for you to transfer out and then we can start to unpick it.”

“And discuss the penalty for brewing unauthorised potions in class.”

Ada looked up from the leaf and, letting it fall to the floor, grasped the tree branches where they crossed directly in front of Hecate. “Oh, I wouldn’t be too hard on them. I think this is rather delightful.”

Kissing Ada Cackle without being able to hold her was a special kind of torture. Hecate conceded the second point; not the first.


	6. Slanket (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada has a new blanket.

The bright pink throw draped over the back of the sofa hadn’t been there when she left. Materialising in the sitting room, Hecate picked it out immediately.

“All well?” Ada asked, looking up from her book with a soft smile. Beside her, the fire crackled pleasingly.

“As far as I can tell.” Hecate collected her own text from the table she’d left it on. “Is that a new blanket?” By her calculations, Ada had enough blankets to insulate the entire East Wing. It bewildered (and charmed) Hecate that Ada would sit next to a roaring fire in a jumper under a blanket (cosy, she insisted, not stifling) and yet be so keen to throw herself into snow in insufficient layers (fresh, she said, not freezing).

“Ah, no.” Ada marked her place and laid her book down; her smile grew wider. “It’s a slanket.”

“And what distinguishes it apart from the ridiculous name?” Hecate raised an eyebrow.

Ada reached out to pull the pink not-a-blanket down and got to her feet. Shaking it out to reveal its secret, she proclaimed, “It’s a blanket with  _ sleeves _ ! I can’t believe I never thought of it before.”

“I see.”

“Do you like it?”

Hecate stared at the sleeved blanket, a slight frown creasing her brow. “I admit I do not see the necessity but it’s not up to me. If it makes you happy, it is a worthwhile addition to your collection.”

“Ah, but this one isn’t just for me.” Ada shrugged on the blanket and settled back on the sofa. “Come and lie down.”

It was a standard enough configuration of an evening, Ada on the end of the sofa with Hecate lying across it, her legs curled up and her head in Ada’s lap. Hecate opened her book, found her place and started reading as Ada stroked soft fingertips across her head, the way she liked best.

Hecate made a small contented noise and Ada laughed, a chuckle Hecate felt as much as heard.

“See? I’m warm and my hands are free.”

“I accept there are benefits on both sides,” Hecate murmured, her eyes sliding shut to better enjoy it. “It’s still a ridiculous name.”


	7. Let Me Transport You (Hubblestar, throughout s3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Dimity share modes of transport.

Julie stands and stares into the sky, a wistful smile on her face as she watches the first years’ flying practice.  

“Do you want a go?”

Julie jumps, startled, and turns.

“Sorry!” Dimity holds her hands up, her smile a little bashful. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“I swear all you witches need to wear bells, like cats, so I can hear you coming. What did you say?”

“I saw you watching the girls. Just wondered if you wanted to give it a go?” Dimity gestures with her broomstick.

“Oh!” Julie’s eyes shift from Dimity to the broomstick to the girls in the sky and back to Dimity. “Is that, er, allowed? What with me not being a witch and all.”

Dimity winks. “Tell you what, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

* * *

“What’s that?”

“It’s a scooter.” Julie pushes it back and forth as demonstration. “You gave me a ride on your broomstick; I thought you might like to try a non-magical form of transportation. And I thought this’d be more fun than walking down the mountain to catch the bus.”

Dimity grins. “Where did you even get it?”

“I have my methods.” Julie hops on. “If you stand behind me… keep that foot in the air… hold on tight!”

Julie pushes off and they go rattling along. The wind blows in her face; Dimity’s hands are at her waist and she’s laughing. Flying’s all well and good but this might be magical too.

* * *

Out of all the people from what Julie is thinking of again as ‘Mildred’s world’ to be waiting at the bus stop, Dimity Drill is not the most unlikely. That doesn’t mean she's not surprised.

“I didn’t think…” Julie trails off.

“That you were getting away that easily?” Dimity finishes. “Neither did I.” She looks left and right then pulls her broomstick out of thin air. “Fancy a lift?”


	8. Stars of the Sky (Hubblestar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie receives a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Hubblestar Drabble Tree in August 2019.

Art was a messy business and it left traces. A bright splodge of paint where Julie dropped her brush; a smudge of charcoal across her sleeve; leftover scraps of clay sitting on the table.

Sometimes that was all they were. They stayed like that, stolidly there until she cleaned up, just as the laws of nature would dictate.

Sometimes they didn’t. Julie stood back and smiled, lightness in her chest seeming to lift her up, as the mess of her overturned palette took flight as a mass of variously coloured butterflies. Stars of the sky. Someone was thinking of her.


	9. Quest (Hubblestar, early s3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimity finds Julie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Hubblestar Drabble Tree in August 2019.

“There you are!”

Julie hadn’t appeared for dinner, nor for tea in Dimity’s rooms. Dimity had been worried enough to take her broom out, following a locator spell over the forest and down into a clearing.

Julie turned, smiling a little bashfully. “Oh, am I glad to see you.”

“What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Nice bit of exercise?” Julie shrugged. “Mildred. She needs to replace something in HB’s potions store but she’s got homework so I volunteered.” She frowned. “Forgot to ask what it looks like, though.”

Dimity laughed, looped her arm through Julie’s. “A quest!”


	10. Seaside (Hubblestar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unseasonal visit to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Hubblestar Drabble Tree in August 2019.

It’s hardly seasonal. The sky is grey, the sea too. The sand is damp, chill under their bare feet. The wind is sharp and makes Julie’s hair dance, brushing across Dimity’s face. The waves susurrate on the shore: the water–Dimity pulls Julie in, shrieking, to splash in the shallows–is pin sharp on their skin, the cold sinking to the bones and leaving them numb and aching.

As they wander along the beach, Dimity casts a warming spell on their feet.

Julie squeezes their linked hands and leans into her and that’s better than any spell Dimity could cast.


	11. Cake (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's cake in the staff room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathtrash prompted Hackle in the staff room with cake. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

Hecate looked up from her reading at Ada’s approaching voice. That, and the footsteps: she wasn’t alone then.

“Well, do let me know,” Ada was saying to the new supply teacher as they entered the staff room. Her gaze alighted upon the cake sitting upon the table and she broke off to exclaim, “Well, this looks a treat!”

It was carrot cake with extra-thick cream cheese, just as Ada liked it.

Ada’s gaze shifted to Hecate, caught her looking: she’d been admiring the light in Ada’s eyes, the smile that had broken out across her face. If anything, Ada’s smile widened.

“Any idea where this is from, Hecate?”

“It was here when I arrived.” A lie, but hardly her biggest secret.

Ada winked. “You’ve been most restrained.” Turning to her companion, she explained, “Anything on the table is communal, fair game to anyone. Fancy a slice?”

The bell rang for break time and more members of staff appeared, all declaiming their delight at the sight and soon taste of the cake. Hecate only had eyes for Ada: busy with necessary introductions, her slice was yet untouched. As her colleagues exchanged greetings, she took a bite, her eyes closing and her mouth curving in quiet pleasure. In her corner, Hecate glowed.


	12. Frisbee (Hackle, post s3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been an incident with girls playing frisbee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cosmic-llin prompted Hackle on the staircase with a frisbee. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

Ada was in full flow, cheeks pink with exertion or enthusiasm or both, apparently none the worse for her near miss with an Unauthorised Flying Object. “I think it shows an enquiring spirit, a curiosity to be fostered, a–”

“Utter disregard for the safety of others around them,” Hecate interrupted, still tightly gripping the rogue frisbee in both hands as they ascended the stairs.

“They did apologise. They weren’t expecting it to go round the corner like that.”

“They lacked control, you mean.”

“They’re experimenting. Applying magic to the familiar, pushing the boundaries of what they know. Sometimes what we know. Remember Mildred’s summer project? They don’t know what’s impossible if we don’t tell them.”

“I don’t object to their experiments: I object to the environment they chose to carry them out in.”

“And that is a very valid point you were well justified in making. But the spirit behind it, it really encapsulates what we hope to achieve here: blending the best of the old with the brightest of the new. Did you ever play with a frisbee? It’s not something I ever encountered.”

“Once, with Indigo,” Hecate admitted. “In the _park_ where there was enough space.”

“You have to admit, it’s a unique offence. I don’t think we’ve ever told a pupil off for reckless frisbeeing before.”

“May it remain so.” They crossed the landing, continued up the staircase. “It almost hit you, Ada!”

“It wouldn’t have hurt me. Probably startled me more than anything. Though I am glad you were there.” Hecate had turned to look at Ada as they walked along, seen it from the corner of her eye, stopped it dead an inch from the back of Ada’s head. “My noble protectress,” Ada added, low and soft. Her arm just brushed Hecate’s, such a slight touch anyone watching would have thought it accidental.  

Hecate’s returning touch was just as subtle: they were only walking close together, that was all. “Do I take it you want me to return this?”

“Tomorrow, maybe. I think the spellwork needs investigating.”

“Do you now?” Hecate arched an eyebrow.

“In the appropriate environment, of course.”

The frisbee was duly returned the next day, along with firm instructions to take it outside and a few pointers on the spellwork. If it were not for the memory of Ada, laughing and carefree for just a few minutes as the frisbee flew, Miss Hardbroom might have been harsher.


	13. Watch 1 (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate's watch has a significance known to few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walkthegale prompted Hackle in the great hall with the watch. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

The watch had hung round Hecate’s neck almost every waking moment for a week, ever since Ada had fastened the clasp with trembling hands. She was accustomed to it now, the way her hands strayed to it becoming almost automatic, unthinking. The pattern under her fingertips brought to mind the exact shape of Ada’s smile, the light in her blue eyes, the soft sincerity of her voice. The reassuring weight against her chest was a reminder of promises made, devotion returned, a gift she had never expected and treasured with all she had.  

Hecate wasn’t even thinking of it when she and Ada entered the Great Hall for breakfast the first day after all their colleagues had returned from holiday. It was somehow, wondrously, a fact of her life now. She loved Ada and Ada loved her and they would spend the rest of their lives together. They had been enjoying the time alone together, a honeymoon of sorts, and no discussion of practicalities such as letting their colleagues know had occurred. If Ada had asked, Hecate would have said she didn’t see why they had to. They had informed their colleagues as to the nature of their relationship when they did the Council: updates to the exact form of that relationship were of interest only to them.

Miss Bat looked round with the others as Ada and Hecate entered. For a moment, her gaze became quite terrifyingly focused but she seemed to have drifted off into her usual vagueness as Ada greeted everyone at the table. From what Hecate caught, her conversation with Ada over breakfast seemed to consist of anecdotes about the friends she had been staying with, whom Ada was only passingly familiar with.

It wasn’t until the end of breakfast, as others clattered to their feet and departed, that she paused behind their chairs and observed quietly, “The watch suits you, Hecate. Congratulations, both of you.”

Hecate nodded, her mind racing. Of course, _of course_ Miss Bat had been a friend of the Cackle family since before Ada was born and knew their heirlooms, their symbolism.

Ada beamed. “Thank you, Gwen.”

They had never intended to keep it a secret. Just as well.


	14. Watch 2 (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate have a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second fill for walkthegale prompting Hackle in the Great Hall with the watch. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

Ada wrung her hands. “And I know you won’t agree but–”

Hecate raised her hand, transferring her and Ada.

The Great Hall was dark and empty, just as it should be at this time of night, just as they needed. 

Ada searched Hecate’s face. “Are you sure?”

Hecate nodded, once, sharply. “We have one chance. Odds are better with both of us. And…” She took a breath, admitted, “I couldn’t bear the waiting.”

"Very well, then.” Ada took Hecate’s hand in hers, wrapped the fingers of her other hand around the watch hanging from Hecate’s neck. “Here we go.”


	15. Candle (Hackle, post s1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate take a little time to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheMarvelousMadMadamMim prompted Ada/Hecate, at the pond with a candle. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

There is so much work to do, to pick up where she left off, to undo the damage done by Agatha. Yet Ada can’t settle, can’t concentrate. She feels itchy, restless, _wrong_. The papers in front of her seemed to blur into one: she shakes her head, tries to focus her gaze. 

“I could move them?” Hecate offers, nodding towards the portrait of Agatha and Miss Gullet, helplessly tethered and trapped. 

Ada shakes her head. She knows the spell that binds them isn’t exactly the same as that which held her and Hecate, that they aren’t conscious of their imprisonment, aren’t aware of their surroundings, yet she cannot banish Agatha to a dark corner of the dungeons. If nothing else, she needs her here, needs the reminder to always try her best; to make the right choice, the good choice, the _kind_ choice and not necessarily the easiest. 

“Very well then.” Hecate’s magic pushes a blank page in front of Ada, pen hovering patiently over it. 

Ada shakes her head again. “Maybe we could leave it for tonight, get some rest–" 

"This isn’t work, Ada,” Hecate says softly and Ada lifts her head to meet Hecate’s eyes, dark with meaning. Oh. It’s been a while since they did this. _Write what you feel. Write down your regrets, your never-will wishes, what hurts and cannot be righted._  

Ada writes. When she finishes, she lays down her pen, starts folding the paper into the shape of a boat. She could magic it in a moment but she wants to do this by hand, every motion thought through and deliberate. She pushes herself to her feet when done, paper boat balanced on the palm of her right hand. 

Hecate gets to her feet too, the stern of her own paper boat pinched between left thumb and index. “Ready?" 

Ada looks from the boats to Hecate, nods. "Ready." 

She loves travelling on Hecate’s transportation spells. Being surrounded by Hecate’s magic makes her feel safe and secure in a way very little else does. They arrive at the pond’s edge so gently. 

Hecate’s boat floats in the air as Hecate conjures a candle into one hand, passes the other over it to light it, a small focus in the vast gloaming. She could do it with merely a thought, of course, but the gestures are all part of this. 

"Ada?” Hecate prompts, and Ada returns to herself, realises she has been staring at the flickering candle for long, lost moments. 

She lifts her boat to the flame, lets it lick round and catch, then places the burning boat on the surface of the pond. It wobbles and is pulled away by currents unseen, the movement of creatures in the depths, the whisper of the wind descending. 

Hecate lights her own and floats it out on magic, lets it settle next to Ada’s. The candle, hovering, creates shadows, lending texture to the approaching night, as Hecate wraps her arms around Ada, holds her flush against her body. Their breathing falls into sync; she can feel Hecate’s heartbeat against her back. Their closeness is grounding, and soothing, and distracting, and absolutely ensures Ada is present in her body, watching the little lights on the pond become ever distant from their circle of not-quite-darkness. 

Her thoughts and feelings are still there, of course, still sharp if she wanted to unwrap them and test their edges, but they’ve pulled away the same way the boats have, no longer overwhelming her. 

Instead, like the tide rushing in, she absolutely _aches_ with love for Hecate. As the boats finally disappear from view, she twists in Hecate’s arms, intent on showing her how much. 

Hecate’s already leaning down to meet her. 


	16. Anniversary (Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate celebrate an anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted just that: a fic where Hackle celebrates an anniversary. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

It has been a busy day, a hectic day, one of the days where tasks keep them far apart, where an exchange of smiles as they pass in the corridor is the extent of their time together.

Ada forgets all that as soon as Hecate appears, rounds complete. She smiles up at Hecate from her seat on the sofa. “All well?”

“Yes.” Hecate steps forward and conjures a basket which she presents, a cornucopia of pink. “Happy anniversary, Ada.”

“Oh, Hecate,” Ada breathes. “Thank you.” She reaches out with both hands, taking Hecate’s hand in her left and the basket in her right, which she settles in her lap. “Happy anniversary.”

She gently tugs Hecate towards her: Hecate sits next to her, close and angled towards her, their knees pressing together. Her eyes never leave Ada.

“I hope you like it.”

Ada runs her fingers over the contents. “It’s beautiful, Hecate.”

“Like you.” The soft intensity in those eyes will undo her.

“And you.” Ada shakes her head. “Hecate. The effort you’ve gone to…” She looks back at the basket, spies a clear container. “You’ve even enchanted the chocolate pink!”

“It would spoil the presentation if it was not.” Hecate shifts slightly. “But I did not. It is… like that. Apparently a new variety. I think it will be to your taste.”

“Did you test it?” Ada lifts the lid, pulls out a piece.

Hecate nods.

“And?” Ada prompts.

“I think it will be to your taste.”

“But not to yours?” Ada takes a bite and a sweet fruitiness spreads across her tongue. Definitely to her taste, not to Hecate’s. Honestly, she may melt with love. That Hecate has so earnestly prepared such a romantic gift, to the extent of evaluating sweet treats she herself has no interest in, ensuring Ada would enjoy every piece of her present… it’s completely characteristic and utterly wonderful.

Hecate nods, but her gaze is firmly on Ada’s mouth.

Ada takes another bite, lets it melt. “Do you think you might learn to like it?”

Hecate raises an eyebrow. Her lips curl upwards. “I might.”

Leaning forward, Hecate kisses the taste of the chocolate from Ada’s mouth until Ada is dizzy with it.

“What do you think?” Ada manages.

Hecate looks thoughtful but her eyes are dancing. “The experiment should be rerun before conclusions can be drawn.”

“I have to give you my present too.” It’s hardly a protest.

“I look forward to it,” Hecate murmurs. “In a moment.”

Hecate’s magic lifts the basket from Ada’s lap, touches another piece of chocolate to Ada’s lips and Ada happily accepts it. In a moment.

It may be a long moment.


End file.
